Aeon
by Foxwolf22
Summary: How Meloetta came to be.


I sing. I dance. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I was born of the music of long ago to bring joy and peace. I lived in the kingdom of Aeon, flourishing with beauty and wealth. However, it was not always this way. Centuries ago, Aeon was in war with a kingdom whose name is not to be spoken, lest you hang. After decades of turmoil Aeon emerged victorious, though this was not the end of the problems. Poverty and plague roamed the streets, even the king battling starvation and ruin. Eventually the queen herself fell ill, and the king could not bear it. He sent out his soldiers to find a cure. They searched high and low, far and wide, but came up with nothing.

One day they were traversing back to the palace, when they heard a noise. None of them had heard anything like this noise, so they investigated it. Down a nearby alley the captain discovered a young woman in her teens moving about as though doing some sort of ritual. Her skirts swirled, her arms flew, and her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. She leapt and turned and captivated her audience. The soldiers thought she was a goddess, sent to save the kingdom. They took her to the palace in earnest and presented her to the king. Confused, the king asked why she was here. In response the girl showed the king what she showed the soldiers. When she finished she dipped low in a curtsey. Joyous, the king ushered her to his wife's chambers. He commanded she do her ritual once more, but instead she took a silver pipe out of her billowing sleeve. This outraged the king, who thought he was being duped. He ordered her arrest, but before the guards could move she blew into the pipe. She quickly moved her fingers over holes on the top of the pipe, and a sound like no other filled the room. Everyone was astounded, and the soldiers realized this was the sound they heard the first time. The young woman started to move again, and soon the melodious noises and graceful movement healed the queen. The king, ecstatic, begged her to do this for the whole kingdom so they could recover. Sadly, she refused, saying she was not yet powerful enough to do such a thing. The king and queen were crestfallen and pleaded with her, asking if someone else could assist them. The girl nodded, and without a word lifted the pipe to her mouth and made an even greater noise. The air in front of the girl began to shimmer, and a small being appeared, with beautiful red shoes.

"This Pokemon," the girl began, "is Meloetta. She can heal the entire kingdom if you call upon her." She placed the pipe into the king's hands. "This flute has the power to call her to you whenever you wish. But beware. You must be cautious and summon her only we the kingdom is in grave danger." At this she twirled her skirts and vanished.

The rulers were delighted to have such a gift bestowed upon them, and they immediately asked for Meloetta to heal the city. The naïve, young Pokemon agreed. Her voice washed over the land and her movements were seen by all. The kingdom, awash in a golden glow, became prosperous once more. The king decided to have a feast in Meloetta's honor, and there she taught the people how to sing and dance. When the sun set and the moon rose Meloetta bid farewell to the king and queen, and flew into the stars.

But doubts settled in the king's mind. He feared that his land would wither if Meloetta was not there to protect it. Therefore he played the flute and she returned, confused as to why he called her back. He commanded the young Pokemon stay in the kingdom so it did not crumble, but she defiantly shook her head. The king filled with rage, and threatened her, but still she refused. Livid, he ordered the guards to capture her, and she went down without much of a fight, for she was unaccustomed to battle. She sat in the dungeon for decades, through several kings, all of whom paid her no mind.

Eventually, a princess was born. She desperately wanted a Pokemon to play with, and since the king thought common Pokemon to be savage and cruel, he brought her Meloetta. The princess was kind to her, and Meloetta happily sang and danced for her and her alone. Days and nights they were together, inseparable. Why, the young princess even got her own pair of deep red slippers.

Unfortunately, those carefree times did not last. The king and queen caught a disease, and struggled to live. After a fortnight the king passed on. The queen, however, recovered just a day after, but the sickness had driven her mad. She executed anyone who looked at her, and her subjects cowered in their homes. Some brave few tried to flee, but were caught and slain on the spot. The princess, barley aged 12, was accused of plotting to overthrow her mother. On her last day she hid her red shoes and begged Meloetta to escape. She agreed, but Meloetta could not bring herself to abandon her only friend. So at the execution she attacked the guard tightening the noose. Infuriated, the queen ordered her capture. She flew head on towards the queen, and when the guard swung his blade Meloetta was quick to dodge. She glided to her friend, expecting a hug of gratitude, but instead she got tears. Stricken with grief, the princess would not speak to her longtime companion. Meloetta stayed by her side, but received not even a glance. Sadness overtook her, and eventually her shoes, too, were gone, lost to the world. After years of living like this, she decided to roam the kingdom, a lost and weary soul.

Since then I am looked at with contempt, if I am even acknowledged. Now I rest in the slums and alleys, hoping my friend will find me. She is on her deathbed, and I wish to visit her, to heal her. But trespassers are arrested on sight, and if she saw me like that she would remember what I've done. If only I could get her slippers, then she would remember all of the good times we've shared. If only I could get mine, so I could remember how to dance with joy and sing uplifting tunes, instead of dancing with heartache and singing depressing melodies only heard in the dead of night.

I sing. I dance. Nothing more. Nothing less.


End file.
